starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Game)
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=Big Ape Productions | uitgever =LucasArts | uitgavedatum = 30 April 1999 | genre=Action/Adventure | aantalspelers=1 | rating=ESRB: T''' (Teen) | platform=PC, PlayStation }} '''Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace is het spel bij de gelijknamige film. Het is een 3rd-person shooter met 11 levels, waarin de speler moet vechten tegen vijanden en puzzels moet oplossen. Het spel volgt in grote lijnen de film, maar om het speelbaar te maken is er een hoop avontuur aan toegevoegd. Personages Er zijn in het spel vier speelbare personages: * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * Queen Amidala * Captain Panaka Wapens De speler kan kiezen uit diverse wapens: * Lightsaber (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon) * E-5 Blaster Rifle * Light Repeating Blaster * Booma * Proton Missile Launcher * Thermal Detonator * Flash Grenade * Heavy Repeating Cannon * S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (Panaka) * R-65 Heavy Blaster (Panaka) * Droid stunner (Amidala) Levels 1: Trade Federation Ship thumb * Personage: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Trade Federation vlaggenschip de Saak'ak * Doel: Vind een weg naar de hangar * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas, Droid Starfighters * Bazen: Geen Het eerste level begint in de gastenkamer van de Saak'ak, waar Obi-Wan Kenobi en Qui-Gon Jinn worden ontvangen door TC-14. Al snel blijkt dat er iets niet in de haak is en begint het gevecht tegen diverse Battle Droids van de Trade Federation. Obi-Wan en Qui-Gon worden van elkaar gescheiden en Obi-Wan moet in zijn eentje de weg vinden naar de hangar, waar hij kan ontsnappen op een C-9979 Landing Craft. 2: Swamps of Naboo thumb * Personage: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Lianorm Swamp op Naboo * Doel: Vind Qui-Gon Jinn * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, STAPs, Nunas * Bazen:Geen Obi-Wan begeeft zich nu op Naboo, waar hij in de jungle de Gungan Jar Jar Binks tegenkomt. Jar Jar heeft naar eigen zeggen al eerder een figuur gezien als Obi-Wan, dat zou Qui-Gon moeten zijn. Obi-Wan volgt Jar Jar door de jungle en vindt zijn meester terug. Jar Jar brengt de Jedi vervolgens naar de onderwaterstad Otoh Gunga. 3: Otoh Gunga thumb * Personage: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Otoh Gunga op Naboo * Doel: Bevrijd Jar Jar Binks uit het gevang * Vijanden:Geen * Bazen:Geen Terwijl Qui-Gon gaat onderhandelen met de Gungan Boss Nass, moet Obi-Wan op zoek naar het gevang. Jar Jar heeft de wet overtreden door terug te keren naar Otoh Gunga en is door de militiagung opgesloten. Hoewel Obi-Wan geen vijanden tegenkomt in dit level, moet hij vele puzzels oplossen om verder te komen in de stad. Wanneer Jar Jar bevrijd is, met enige hulp van de Force, moet Obi-Wan met hem terug gaan naar Qui-Gon, die een Bongo heeft weten te bemachtigen. Daarin gaan de drie naar Theed. 4: Gardens of Theed thumb * Personage: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Theed op Naboo * Doel: Vind een weg naar het paleis * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas, AATs * Bazen: AATs Obi-Wan wordt in Theed wederom van de groep afgezonderd, doordat een brug wordt opgeblazen. Hij moet in zijn eentje door de tuinen van Theed de weg vinden naar het paleis. Met de hulp van enkele soldaten van Naboo moet hij de puzzels oplossen en massa's droids bevechten. Eenmaal bij de hekken van het paleis aangekomen, moet Obi-Wan nog een AAT uit de weg ruimen, waarna hij het paleis kan betreden. 5: Escape from Theed thumb * Personage: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Theed op Naboo * Doel: Bescherm de Queen en vind een weg naar de hangar * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas, AATs * Bazen: Geen Obi-Wan wordt in het vijfde level opnieuw van de groep gescheiden, maar nu samen met Queen Amidala. De koningin is ongewapend en moet zoveel mogelijk beschermd worden tijdens de zoektocht naar de hangar, waar het Royal Starship al staat te wachten. Met enige hulp van burgers van Theed moet Obi-Wan de koningin ongeschonden in de hangar brengen, waar de twee weer zich weer bij de groep voegen. Nadat een aantal droids zijn verslagen kan het schip vertrekken naar Coruscant. 6: Mos Espa thumb|Mos Espa * Personage:Qui-Gon Jinn * Locatie: Mos Espa op Tatooine * Doel: Vind Anakin, Jar Jar en Podracer onderdelen * Vijanden: Tusken Raiders, Jawas, Thugs * Bazen: Neg's Monster Qui-Gon Jinn moet in het zesde level op zoek gaan naar een T-14 Hyperdrive Generator. Daarvoor krijgt hij hulp aangeboden van Anakin Skywalker, die mee wil doen met de Podrace. Qui-Gon moet nu op zoek naar onderdelen voor de racer in Mos Espa. Hij kan onderhandelen met diverse personen; Watto, Barbo, Mawhonic en straathandelaren. Naast raceronderdelen kan Qui-Gon diverse andere objecten bemachtigen, die hij vervolgens via ruilhandel kan verkopen voor de juiste benodigdheden. Er zijn in dit level nog een aantal kleine opdrachten, die gedaan moeten worden om verder te raken in het level of om onderdelen te bemachtigen. Zo moet Qui-Gon inbreken bij Neg om de Ithorian Tomo te bevrijden. Ook moeten in de winkel van Vek Drow een aantal thugs verjaagd worden. Wanneer alle onderdelen bemachtigd zijn, moet Qui-Gon terugkeren naar Anakin en kan de race beginnen. 7: Mos Espa Arena thumb * Personage: Qui-Gon Jinn * Locatie: Mos Espa Arena op Tatooine * Doel: Vind Jabba, Watto en Anakin * Vijanden: Tusken Raiders, Thugs * Bazen: Jabba's Champion en een onderdelen-dief Nu is het de bedoeling dat Qui-Gon in de Arena komt, waar hij diverse personen ontmoet met kleine opdrachten. Een Twi'lek uit het vorige level brengt hem naar Jabba the Hutt, waar hij in de val wordt gelokt en moet vechten tegen Jabba's Champion. Hierna moet hij in de cantina een slaaf van Watto zover krijgen hem naar Watto te brengen. Daar aangekomen gokt hij met Watto over de uitkomst van de race. Nu moet Qui-Gon naar Anakin toe, die met een kapotte racer staat. Een dief heeft een onderdeel gejat van de racer en Qui-Gon moet hem achtervolgen. Eenmaal in de schuilplaats moet Qui-Gon de baas van de dief verslaan om het onderdeel terug te krijgen, en moet dit naar Anakin brengen. De race kan beginnen! 8: Encounter in the Desert thumb * Personage: Qui-Gon Jinn * Locatie: Vlak buiten Mos Espa op Tatooine * Doel: Afleiden van Darth Maul * Vijanden: Geen * Bazen: Darth Maul (gaat nog niet dood) In het achtste level moet Qui-Gon vechten tegen de Sith Darth Maul. Het is de bedoeling hem bezig te houden terwijl de anderen ontsnappen met de hyperdrive. Als zij zijn aangekomen bij het schip kan Qui-Gon ook vluchten. 9:Coruscant thumb * Personage: Captain Panaka * Locatie: Coruscant * Doel: Red Queen Amidala * Vijanden: Thugs * Bazen: Coruscant Mercenary Aangekomen op Coruscant gaan de Jedi met Anakin naar de Jedi Temple en moet Panaka de koningin naar Palpatine en de Galactic Senate brengen. Amidala wordt echter door een bende thugs ontvoerd en Panaka moet de achtervolging inzetten. In de zoektocht naar Amidala begeeft Panaka zich in de gevaarlijke onderniveaus van Coruscant en komt hij vele ongure figuren tegen. Als de koningin eenmaal bevrijd is, moet zij ongeschonden de Senaat bereiken. Voordat ze echter kunnen terugkeren komt er een Coruscant Mercenary op hun pad, die verslagen moet worden om verder te raken. Weer in de veilige regionen van Coruscant ontmoeten Panaka en Amidala met Palpatine. 10: Assault on Theed thumb * Personage: Queen Amidala en Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Theed Palace en Theed Hangar op Naboo * Doel: Vind een weg in het palies, ga achter Darth Maul aan * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas * Bazen: Darth Maul (gaat nog niet dood) In level 10 wordt afgewisseld tussen Obi-Wan en Amidala. Het is de bedoeling dat Amidala in het paleis komt en op zoek gaat naar Panaka. Het paleis zit vol Battle Droids en de deuren hebben key-cards nodig om geopend te worden. Obi-Wan moet met Qui-Gon Jinn achter Darth Maul aan, via de hangar naar het Theed Generator Complex. Via diverse puzzels moet Obi-Wan bij de vechtende Qui-Gon en Darth Maul komen. 11: The Final Battle thumb * Personage: Queen Amidala en Obi-Wan Kenobi * Locatie: Theed Palace en Theed Generator Complex op Naboo * Doel: Vind de troonzaal, versla Darth Maul * Vijanden: B1 Battle Droids, Droidekas * Bazen: Darth Maul In het laatste level moeten Amidala en Panaka zich een weg door het paleis vechten, om uiteindelijk bij de troonzaal te komen. Na het verslaan van de bewakende droids, moeten zij de troonzaal binnen gaan en daar Nute Gunray tot overgave dwingen. Obi-Wan moet weer achter Qui-Gon en Darth Maul aan. Obi-Wan wordt vlak voor dat hij ze bereikt van ze afgescheiden door een energieveld en moet toezien hoe Darth Maul Qui-Gon vermoord. Wanneer het veld verdwijnt moet Obi-Wan tegen Darth Maul vechten en hem verslaan. Hiermee komt het spel tot een einde. Galerij Afbeelding:TPMGame.jpg|Voorkant PC spel Afbeelding:TPMGameb.jpg|Achterkant PC spel Afbeelding:TPMGameps.jpg|Voorkant PS spel Afbeelding:GunganTPMgame.jpg|Gungan Battle (geknipt) Externe Link * Master Qui-Gon: Info, cheats en walkthrough